Merlin Kuolleiden Aamunkoitto
by Ryydman
Summary: Ainoa aseesi on miekkasi, paras kulkupelisi on hevosesi, tehokkain kännykkäsi on valomerkkisi ja läheisin ystäväsi on pelkosi. Miten Arthur ja Merlin selviävät, kun koko Camelot, koko Albion muuttuu elävien kuolleiden pikaruoka ketjuksi? Ei parituksia. Sarjafic. Käännän englanniksi kunhan olen ensin kirjoittanut koko tarinan suomeksi. :3
1. Kuinka kaikki alkoi

Tuomas huokaisi raskaasti. Oli kulunut kolme päivää siitä kun hänen vaimonsa oli vakavasti sairastunut kulkutautiin. Mitään parannuskeinoa ei ollut. Ainoa asia, minkä hän saattoi tehdä, oli yrittää tehdä rakkaansa olon mahdollisimman mukavaksi ja huolehtia lapsista sekä talosta.

Mutta hänen rakkaansa tila huononi päivä päivältä. Lääkäri tosin oli sanonut, että yleensä kyseinen tauti meni ohitse itsekseen muutamassa päivässä. Tuomasin oli vaikea uskoa tätä. Hänen vaimonsa näytti olevan kuolemaisillaan. Mitä jos lääkäri olikin väärässä ja hänen vaimonsa kuolisi?

Tuomas nousi sadatta kertaa seisomaan ja alkoi kävellä jälleen edes takaisin pienessä mökissä. Lapset olivat nukkumassa. Kukaan ei saisi tietää... Mutta lain rikkominen huolestutti häntä. Jos joku kuulisi siitä, hänet tuomittaisiin kuolemaan niiden lukuisten pahojen velhojen tapaan, jotka olivat yrittäneet ottaa Camelotin haltuunsa ja epäonnistuneet. Hänen lapsensa ja vaimonsa joutuisivat elämään ilman häntä.

Tuomas katsoi synkkänä majaansa. Hän ei tahtonut luovuttaa ilman taistelua. Jos hän kuolisi, hänen lapsillaan olisi vielä äiti. Ja eihän hänen kiinni jäämisestään ollut mitään takeita. Hän voisi tehdä ihan pienen loitsun ja he voisivat koko perhe jatkaa elämäänsä kuten aina ennenkin.

Mies käveli huoneen toiseen nurkkaan varoen herättämästä lattialla nukkuvia lapsiaan. Elämä oli melko kovaa näin kaukana Camelotin keskustasta, mutta he olivat tottuneet siihen. Tuomas ei oikeastaan edes tiennyt paremmasta. Yksi sänky per talo, aamulla ylös ja töihin muiden kyläläisten kanssa jotta saatiin edes jotain syötävää. Illalla rättiväsyneenä nukkumaan.

Tuomas istuutui vaimonsa viereen sängylle. Hän ei oikeastaan ollut katkera mistään. Elämä oli kovaa, mutta ainakin hänellä oli vaimo, lapset, katto pään päällä sekä useinmiten ihan tarpeeksi ruokaa. Mutta hän oli nyt menettämässä vaimonsa. Sitä hän ei suvainnut. Hän oli rehellinen mies, miksi hänen täytyi kärsiä tällainen menetys?

"Kaikki kääntyy vielä parhain päin. Lupaan sen", Tuomas kuiskasi silittäen raskaasti hengittävän vaimonsa hiuksia. Mies nielaisi sulkien silmänsä. Hän ei ollut käyttänyt taikuutta kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen eikä koskaan mitään perus taikoja suurempaa.

Saati sitten mitään parannus loitsuja, jotka olivat pitkälle edistynyttä taikuutta. Edes vahvimmat velhot eivät osanneet niitä ilman vuosien harjoittelua. Ja Tuomas oli harjoitellut vuosikausia, jotta onnistui edes avaamaan oven taikuudella. Taikuuden opettelu oli tavalliselle ihmiselle kovaa työtä.

Tuomas ei ollut ihan varma milloin hän oli aloittanut loitsun kuiskaamisen. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi lausunut sanat unessa. Ne tuli kuin vettä vain hänen suustaan, eikä hän edes muistanut kaikkia sanoja vaan keksi joitain omasta päästään. Hän ei uskonut loitsun toimivan joten samapa tuo oli mutista jotain siansaksaa Vanhan uskonnon sanojen seassa.

Mies huokaisi katsoen vaimoaan. Mitään ei näyttänyt tapahtuvan. Tuomas katsahti nopeasti lapsiaan. He nukkuivat yhä sikeästi eivätkä onneksi olleet huomanneet isänsä loitsimisia. Se olisi aiheuttanut kiperiä kysymyksiä...

Tuomas hätkähti kuullessaan vaimonsa liikkuvan. Naisen ilme näytti entistäkin tuskaisammalta ja tämä vääntelehti sängyllä aivan kuin olisi nähnyt painajaisia.

"Shhh, rakas... Ei mitään hätää", Tuomas kuiskasi silittäen vaimonsa kalpeaa ja nihkeää poskea. Kosketus näytti rauhoittavan tummatukkaista naista hieman. Itse asiassa hän näytti liiankin rauhalliselta.

"Rakas?"

Tuomas laittoi kätensä vaimonsa kaulalle kokeillen pulssia. Ei mitään.

"Ei... Ei.. Ei...", mies kiuskasi yrittäen herätellä vaimoansa. Hengitys oli loppunut.

Hänen vaimonsa oli poissa.

Tuomas yritti taistella vastaan, mutta kyyneleet karkasivat hänen silmistään ja virtasivat pitkin hänen poskiaan. Hän ei tahtonut herättää lapsiaan vielä. Ei nyt kun heidän isänsä ei pystynyt lohduttamaan ketään. Mies veti vaimonsa velton ruumiin rintaansa vasten tuntien lämmön karkaavan laihasta naisesta. Hän keinutti itseään ja vaimoaan itkien samalla tulikuumia kyyneliä.

Surultaan hän ei huomannut vaimonsa avaavan hitaasti silmiään. Nainen tunsi miehensä lämmön vasten rintaansa ja kasvojaan. Hän kuuli miehen särkyneen sydämen jyskyttävän tämän rinnassa...

Naisen kurkusta pääsi nälkäinen, käheä murina tuon hyökätessä täydellä voimalla miehensä kurkkuun kiinni.

Tuomas karjaisi velton ruumiin yhtäkkiä hyökätessä häntä kohti. Mies ei ehtinyt reagoida mitenkään, vaan tunsi vaimonsa tylppien hampaiden uppoavan hänen kurkkuunsa. Nainen ei kuitenkaan purrut kauan vaan irrotti otteensa samantien purren miestä uudestaan olkapäähän, repien lihaa irti äärimmäisen raivokohtauksen vallassa.

Tuomas huusi ja huusi minkä vakavasti haavoittuneelta kurkultaan kykeni. Hän yritti tukkia verenvuotoa toisella kädellään samalla kun nainen repi hänen lihaansa kuin raivostunut karhu. Mies ymmärsi vaimonsa syövän häntä elävältä.

"Juoskaa! Älkää jääkö siihen tuijottamaan vaan juoskaa!" Tuomas huusi lapsilleen, jotka totta kai olivat heränneet ääniin ja tuijottivat nyt kauhun vallassa kuinka heidän äitinsä puri isältä sieltä täältä valtavia paloja lihaa.

Tuomas jäi kuolleena makaamaan omaan vereensä, tuijottaen mitään näkemättömästi kun hänen lapsensa juoksivat ulos talosta kannoillaan yhä nälkäinen, verentahrima nainen.

Muutamassa sekunnissa Tuomas tunsi elämän palaavan takaisin kehoonsa. Hän ei tuntenut kipua enää. Jokainen solu hänen kehossaan huusi ruokaa. Ihmisen lihaa.

Merlin huusi minkä kurkustaan lähti. Nainen puri häntä rintaan minkä kykeni yrittäen tavoitella hänen mehukasta, nuorta sydäntään. Sydäntä, joka löi niin kovaa, että se tuntui repivän itse tietään kylkiluiden läpi. Kipu ja pelko täyttivät mustahiuksisen pojan mielen jättämättä tilaa millekään muulle ajatukselle. Hän halusi vain naisen lopettavan, ei mitään muuta...

"Merlin! Merlin!"

Merlin ei edes tajunnut heränneensä vaan nousi hätkähdyttävällä vauhdilla istumaan. Samassa kuitenkin pari vahvaa käsiparia tarttui hänen olkapäihinsä pitäen laihan, rimpuilevan pojan paikallaan. Hän oli valmis puremaan, potkimaan, lyömään, noitumaan... Mitä tahansa päätäkseen pois...

Vahvat kädet kuitenkin pitivät hänet tiukasti paikallaan ravistellen panikoivaa poikaa kovakouraisesti.

"Merlin! Rauhoitu, se oli vain painajaista!"

Todellisuus tavoitti hätääntyneet aivot hitaasti. Siniset, hätääntyneet silmät tuijottivat pitkään edessä olevia huolestuneita silmiä tunnistamatta niitä alkuunkaan.

"Arthur..."

Merlin järkyttyi itsekkin miten heikosti hän sai kuiskattua prinssin nimen. Kaikki tuntui niin sekavalta. Oliko hän vielä unessa vai oliko hän kuollut?

"Hemmetti Merlin, yritätkö ihan tosissasi aiheuttaa meille sydänkohtauksen?"

Vasta vähitellen Merlin ymmärsi Gwainen olevan kyykistyneenä ihan Arthurin viereen. Itse asiassa kaikki Pyöreän Pöydän Ritarit, kuten nuori velho heitä leikkisästi kutsui, olivat kerääntyneet hänen ympärilleen ja näyttivät huolestuneilta.

"Nainen... heräsi kuolleista... repi minun... miehensä... puri kaulaan... tappoi lapsensa..." Merlin ei todellakaan ollut rauhoittunut tippaakaan vaan haukkoi henkeä aivan kuin olisi juuri ollut pikemminkin hukkumaisillaan kuin unessa. Uni oli tuntunut niin todelliselta. Hän pystyi yhä tuntemaan naisen hampaat olkapäällään ja miten hänen lihansa repeytyi tuskallisesti irti hänen kehostaan...

"Merlin, sinun täytyy rauhoittua. Se oli pelkkä uni, ei mitään muuta", Arthur komensi näyttäen yhä huolestuneelta. Jos Merlinillä olisi ollut energiaa, hän olisi kiusannut prinssiä siitä miten tämä oli huolissaan palvelijastaan. Mustahiuksisella oli kuitenkin täysi työ yrittäessään vakuuttaa itselleen, ettei hänen kaulahuivinsa alla ollut hampaan jälkiä.

"Pitäisikö hänet viedä Gaiukselle?" Lancelot ehdotti varovasti. Jos jokin sai Merlinin noin pelokkaaksi, se ei todellakaan voinut olla hyvä asia. Merlin oli sentään heistä kaikkein rohkein ja lisäksi voimakas velho, jolla oli loistavat vaistot. Ihan tavalliset painajaiset eivät olisi voineet saada mustahiuksista poikaa näin järkyttyneeksi.

"Emme voi, hänen täytyy ensin käydä Ehiassa tarkistamassa sairastuneet. Lisäksi Gaiuksella on muutenkin kädet täynnä Camelotin ihmisten hoitamisessa, hän tuskin ehtisi murehtia Merlinin painajaisista", Arthur sanoi näyttäen kuitenkin siltä, että veisi mieluusti palvelijansa takaisin Camelotiin, jos hänellä olisi siihen mahdollisuus. Poika oli yhä kalpea ja vapisi päästä varpaisiin. Blondi päästi hitaasti irti ystävänsä olkapäistä vakuuttuessaan siitä, ettei velho enää yrittänyt juosta pakoon.

"Ei minulla mitään hätää ole. Se... Se oli pelkkä uni. Se vain tuntui todelliselta", Merlin sanoi nopeasti, yrittäen samalla vakuuttaa itseään. Ritarit katsoivat häntä hieman epäilevinä.

"Ettei tällä vain olisi mitään tekemistä sinun taikuutesi kanssa?" Percival kysyi varovasti.

Merlin hätkähti hieman ennen kuin muisti, että ritarit, sekä Arthur tiesivät hänen taikuudestaan. No, ainoastaan Gwaine oli hyväksynyt sen suoralta kädeltä. Lancelot oli tietenkin tiennyt jo kauan. Arthurille se oli kova pala purtavaksi. Gaius, Lancelot sekä myöhemmin Kilgharrah olivat saaneet vakuutetuksi prinssille, että jos Arthur ei luottaisi Merliniin, Camelotilla ei olisi tulevaisuutta.

Lisäksi Arthur tiesi, että Merlinin menettäminen olisi hänelle kuin menettäisi puolet sielusta. Merlin oli ollut ensimmäinen ihminen joka oli koskaan sanonut hänelle suoraan mielipiteensä hänen käytöksestään ja mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä vaikeissa tilanteissa. Merlinin ansiosta hän osasi paremmin kuunnella kansaansa ja tehdä päätöksiä kasansa hyväksi, eikä vain aatelistojen hyväksi, kuten hänen isänsä usein teki.

Puhumattakaan niistä sadoista kerroista jolloin nuori velho oli pelastanut Camelotin tai prinssin hengen. Kyllä, Arthur tiesi nyt niistäkin. Hän oli Merlinille velkaa henkensä, joten vähintä mitä hän saattoi tehdä oli vannotuttaa ritarit olemaan kertomatta Merlinin taikomisista kenellekään. Hänen isänsä olisi raivoissaan jos kuulisi poikansa pitävän velhoa henkilökohtaisena palvelijanaan aivan kuninkaan nenän alla.

"... Pahoin pelkään. Mutta tämä oli erinlaista. Yleensä jos vaistoan voimakasta taikuutta, herään siihen. Enkä ala näkemään painajaisia. Unessa kuitenkin oli eräs velho... Tai oikeastaan loitsija", Merlin huokaisi nähdessään ritareiden hieman kysyvät ilmeet ja lisäsi: "Velho tarkoittaa ikivanhaa olentoa, joka on syntynyt taikuuden kanssa, kuten minä. Loitsija on ihminen, joka on opiskellut taikuutta. Ja sitten on ihminen, joka on taipuvainen taikomaan jonkin synnynnäisen ominaisuuden ansiosta. Esimerkiksi Morgana on näkijä, ja sitä kautta hän kykenee taikomaan."

Ritarit näyttivät yhä hieman hämmentyneiltä. Eikö pelkkä "velho" riittänytkään määrittämään kaikkia taikuutta harjoittavia? Arthur, joka oli kuullut Merlinin saarnan velho -sanan käytöstä jo aikaisemminkin, nousi seisomaan ja katsahti taivaalle. Aamu sarasti jo, joten takaisin nukkumaan ei kannattanut enää mennä.

"No, mitä tahansa se olikin, me emme voi nyt murehtia siitä. Meidän täytyy ehtiä Ehiaan tänään ennen pimeän tuloa", prinssi sanoi katsahtaen takaisin maassa yhä istuvaa velhoa.

"Joten mitäpä jos laittaisit meille aamupalaa ja murehtisit vähemmän kauneusunistasi. Vaikka toisaalta, sinuna kyllä olisi vaikeaa olla murehtimatta kauneusunista. Tuo naama vaatisi vuosien kauneusunet", Arthur kiusasi virnistäen pukaten jalallaan Merlinin reittä, jotta poika alkaisi nousta ylös.

"Jos sinä olisit minä, niin minä olisin sinä. Ja sinuna minä laihduttaisin", Merlin näpäytti takaisin, mikä sai prinssin niskan punoittamaan.

"Turpa kiinni, _Mer_lin"

Ritarit nauroivat, alkaen vähitellen pakata tavaroitaan samalla kun Merlin laittoi heille aamiaista. Ainoastaan Arthur huomasi Merlinin välillä tunnustelevan kaulaansa, rintaansa tai olkapäätään aivan kuin olisi odottanut löytävänsä sieltä verta vuotavia suuria haavoja.

Kun aamupala oli syöty ja leiri purettu, ritarit sekä Merlin nousivat ratsaille suunnaten kohti Ehiaa. Merlinistä tuntui koko ajan siltä kuin hän olisi syönyt muhennoksen sijasta lautasellisen käärmeitä. Mitä lähemmäs Ehiaa he etenivät, sitä enemmän hän halusi kääntyä takaisin Camelotia kohti. Hän ei aistinut taikuutta, mutta jokin oli silti vialla.


	2. Saapuminen Ehiaan

Onneksi vain kahdessa kylässä Camelotin lisäksi oli tavattu vakempaa sairastumista, joten heidän ei tarvinnut sentään kaikkia laitakyliä käydä läpi. Muista kylistä oltiin raportoitu vain lievistä sairastumisista, joiden hoitoon riitti kylän oman lääkärin ammattitaito.

Mutta Ehiasta ja Aldorasta oli raportoitu voimakkaista tartunnoista, mitkä olivat kiinnittäneet Gaiuksen huomion. Hovilääkäri pakkasi Merlinille oman lääkintälaukkunsa mukaan, ja lähetti pojan matkaan. Arthur tosin oli vaatinut lähteä myös, sillä hän halusi varmistaa, ettei kyläläisillä ollut mitään hätää. Merlinillä tosin oli sellainen tunne, että blondi halusi kyläläistensä lisäksi varmistaa, että Merlin pääsi ehkänä takaisin. Sinänsä huvittavaa, sillä prinssi tiesi, että Merlin osasi pitää huolen itsestään.

Prinssin lähteminen taas tarkoitti sitä, että Uther oli vaatinut ritarit mukaan varmistamaan prinssin turvallisuuden. Ja vaikka Uther ei oikeastaan välittänyt Merlinin turvallisuudesta tippaakaan, oli tärkeää saada hovilääkärin oppipoika hoitamaan kyläläisiä, jotta sairaus ei leviäisi koko valtakuntaan. Sehän olisi paha asia, jos koko valtakunta kaatuisi jonkin kulkutaudin takia.

Hämärä oli jo laskeutumassa kun Merlin ja ritarit pääsivät Ehiaan. He olivat kaikki väsyneitä ratsastettuaan koko päivän, mutta viimein he pääsisivät lepäämään. Tai no, ritarit pääsisivät lepäämään, Merlin joutuisi heti alkaa käydä läpi sairastuneita, jotta he pääsisivät joskus lähtemään kohti seuraavaa kylää. He odottivat kyläläisten tulevan heitä vastaan, mutta kylä vaikutti aavemaisen hiljaiselta.

"Ovatko kaikki kyläläiset sairastuneet vai ovatko he jo nukkumassa?" Leon kysyi ihmeissään. Ei koko kylä voinut tähän aikaan jo nukkumaan mennä. Yleensä tähän aikaan ihmiset vielä juoksivat viime hetken askareet ennen nukkumaan menoa. Kylä oli kuitenkin täysin hiljainen.

"Meidän ei pitäisi olla täällä", Merlin kuiskasi juuri ja juuri kuuluvalla äänellä. Ritarit kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Mustahiuksinen oli tuntenut olonsa tukalaksi koko matkan kohti Ehiaa, mutta hänen taikuutensa ei ollut varoittanut vaarasta. Vasta kylässä hänen taikuutensa varoitti jonkin olevan hullusti.

"Sinä olet varsinainen tyttö, vai mitä Merlin..." Arthur sanoi, mutta näytti silti kireältä. Aina kun Merlin sanoi, ettei kaikki ollut hyvin, tapahtui jotain todella pahaa. "Miekat valmiiksi."

Ritarit laskeutuivat ratsailta yksistä tuumin ja ottivat miekat tupesta.

"Tutkikaa kaikki rakennukset", prinssi sanoi samalla kun ritarit hajaantuivat ja katsoivat lähimmät rakennukset läpi. Yhdessäkään asunnossa ei ollut ketään, mutta joissakin oli verta. Paljon, paljon verta.

"Mitä hemmettiä täällä on tapahtunut..?" Elyan kuiskasi katsoessaan taloon, jossa oli verta pitkin pöytiä ja seiniä, mutta ei ainuttakaan ruumista. Lancelot katsoi rakennukseen tumman pojan olan yli.

"Mahdoton sanoa. Mutta enemmän huolestuttaa se, missä kylän asukkaat ovat. Onko jotkut heistä edes elossa enää?" Lancelot sanoi hiljaa samalla kun hän ja Elyan palasivat Merlinin ja hevosten luo. Muutkin ritarit palasivat.

"Ei ristin sielua. Ainoastaan verta ja lisää verta", Percival raportoi. Ritarit vaikuttivat kaikki kireältä, mutta kukaan ei ollut yhtä jännittynyt kuin Arthur. Nämä olivat hänen kansalaisiaan, eikä hänellä ollut mitään aavistusta mitä heille oli tapahtunut. Hänen velvollisuutensa oli taata kansansa turvallisuus. Nyt hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi pettänyt Ehian asukkaat.

"Jäämme tänne yöksi. Meistä ei ole apua kenellekään pimeällä tai rättiväsyneinä. Mutta koska mikä tahnsa tänne on hyökännyt saattaa yhä palata tänne, yövymme kaikki samassa rakennuksessa ja pidämme vahtivuorot pareittain. Kukaan ei saa lähteä yksin minnekään. Onko selvä?" Arthur jakoi ohjeet, johon muut nyökkäsivät. Ritarit lähtivät pareittain siirtämään muista rakennuksista sänkyjä rakennukseen, jossa ei ollut läheskään yhtä paljon verta kuin muissa. Eihän kukaan niitä sänkyjä ainakaan seuraavana yönä tarvinnut, joten samapa tuo oli lainata niitä ja yrittää tehdä ritarien olo mahdollisimman mukavaksi. Arthur kääntyi Merliniin, joka jäi huolehtimaan hevosista.

"Sinä tiesit tästä. Näit unta mitä täällä tapahtui, vai mitä?" Blondi sanoi, mutta hänen äänensä ei ollut syyttävä vaan pikemminkin syyllisen kuuloinen. Merlin vältti prinssin katsetta.

"En ollut varma mitä se oli, mutta painajaisen jälkeen minusta tuntui etten halunnut tulla tänne enää. Ihan kuin jotain pahaa olisi tapahtumassa. Mutta koska taikuuteni ei havainnut mitään mustaa magiaa, en uskonut uneni olleen totta. Vasta nyt pystyn aistimaan taijan, mutta se ei ole vahvaa. Se häilyy ilmassa kuin ohut sumu. Heikkona, mutta silti läsnä", velho sanoi riisuen samalla hevosilta satuloita. Laskettuaan viimeisenkin satulan pois käsistään, hän kääntyi Arthuriin.

"Äläkä syytä itseäsi tästä. Mitä tahnsa tämä onkaan, se ei ole sinun syytäsi. Tämä on jonkinlaisen taikuuden sekä kulkutaudin yhteisvaikutuksen tulos, eikä sinulla ole osaa eikä arpaa tämän kanssa. Suojelet kansaasi parhaiten yrittämällä löytää parannuskeinon, etkä vajoamalla itsesääliin siitä ettei sinulla ollut kykyä ennustaa että näin tulee tapahtumaan ja keinoa estää tätä tapahtumasta", Merlin sanoi jämäkästi, mikä sai Arthurin syylisyyden tunteen helpottamaan huomattavasti. Blondi jopa väläytti jotain hymyn tapaista.

"Joskus erehdyn luulemaan sinua viisaaksi. Mutta sitten muistan miten monta kertaa olet iskenyt itse itseltäsi tajun kankaalle", Arthur virnisti. Se oli hänen tapansa kiittää Merliniä neuvosta.

"Ja minä joskus erehdyn luulemaan sinua kusipääksi. Mutta sitten muistan että sinähän olet kusipää", Merlin näpäytti takaisin samalla kun päästi hevoset pieneen lehmäaitaukseen yöksi. Tilaa ei ollut paljon, mutta ainakin jokaisella hevosella sekä lehmällä oli tarpeeksi tilaa maata halutessaan. Saisivatpahan kunnolla levättyä.

"Aiommeko lähteä aamulla takaisin Camelotiin vai käymmekö ensin Aldorassa?" Merlin kysyi samalla kun jakoi hevosille heiniä. Hän heitti myös lehmille pienet kasat jottei syntyisi turhaa taistelua ruuasta. Heidän pitäisi ehkä päästää kylän eläimet vapaiksi jotta ne pystyisivät huolehtimaan itse itsestään jos.. kunnes niiden omistajat palaisivat.

"Käymme katsomassa onko Aldoraan hyökätty. Jos on, pelastamme eloon jääneet. Jos ei, varoitamme heitä ja varmistamme että he ovat valmiina puolustautumaan. Meidän kuitenkin täytyy päästä Camelotiin mahdollisimman pian ennen kuin tämä tauti leviää kaikkialle", Arthur sanoi miettien samalla miten nopeasti tauti mahtoi levitä. Mikäli oli uskominen Merlinin uneen, tauti levisi puremalla. Tai kenties syljen välityksellä. Ja se levisi nopeasti. Jos miettii, että ensin yksi ihminen sairastuttaa yhden, sitten kaksi sairastuttaa taas kaksi, neljä sairastuttaa neljä, neljä sairastuttaa kahdeksan, kahdeksan sairastuttaa kuusitoista... Ja nyt oli ollut ainakin vuorokauden kokonainen kylä juoksemassa kylästä toiseen tartuttamassa ihmisiä. Sairaudesta tulisi nopeasti koko Albian kattava epidemia.

"Tule, meidän on parasta etsiä jotain syötävää ennen kuin tulee pimeä", Arthur sanoi yrittäen olla ajattelematta sitä, että tälläkin hetkellä jotakuta saatettiin syödä elävältä. Karmeampaa kohtaloa hän ei voisi kuvitella kenellekään. Merlin varmisti vielä nopeasti, ettei eläimillä ollut mitään hätää ennen kuin lähti Arthurin perään.

Arthur ja Merlin kävelivät sattuman varaisesti yhteen taloon. Varmistettuaan, ettei oven takana ollut verenhimoista puolikuollutta ruumista, he astuivat taloon ja alkoivat etsiä jotain syötävää.

"Täällä on veressä uitettua puuroa", Merlin raportoi kurkistettuaan pieneen kattilaan, jonka kansi oli lentänyt ties minne. Pojat vaihtoivat hieman hermostuneet katseet. Heidän ei tarvinnut edes sanoa, mikseivät he syöneet veristä puuroa, vaikka se olisi kylän ainoa ruoka. Jos tauti levisi syljen erityksellä, saattoi olla, että se leviäisi myös veressä. Lisäksi tuntui vastenmieliseltä syödä puuroa, jossa oli todennäköisesti puuron keittäjän verta. Ei kovin houkuttelevaa.

"Käydään katsomassa kylän toiselta laidalta. Ehkä siellä on jotain, mikä ei ole maustettu tappavalla verellä", Arthur sanoi kääntyen takaisin ovelle. Merlin nyökkäsi lyhyesti tehden lähtöä Arthurin perässä.

Merlin näki sen ainoastaan vilaukselta, mutta se riitti hänelle syyksi kiskaista Arthurin pois oven luota ja vetämään prinssin mukanaan matalaksi lattialle. Arthur näytti säikähtäneeltä ja ärtyneeltä katsoessaan velhoa.

"Mitä hittoa sinä..." blondi aloitti, mutta Merlin laittoi kätensä hänen suunsa eteen näyttäen sydänjuuriaan myöden järkyttyneeltä. Arthur vaikeni kuullessaan nilkuttavia askelia aivan oven toisella puolella. Raskas, käheä hengitys liikkui lähemmäs ohutta puuovea. Askeleet loppuivat ihan oven toiselle puolelle, mutta hengitys tiheni, aivan kuin olento olisi haistanut kaksi poikaa oven toisella puolella.

Arthurin sydän hakkasi kipeästi vasten hänen kylkiluitaan. Hänen otteensa miekasta tiukentui vaistomaisesti olennon pidättäessä hengitystään koittaen nyt kuulla oven läpi. Merlin oli varma, että se pystyi kuulemaan hänen, sekä Arthurin sydänten lyönnit. Tai ainakin heidän kiihtyneet hengityksensä. Molemmat pojat hätkähtivät kuullessaan käheän hengityksen jatkuvan taas ja olennon liikkuvan oven takana edes takaisin. Mitä se oikein teki?

Arthur loi Merliniin kysyvän katseen kun olento meni taas täysin hiljaiseksi. Se ei ollut lähtenyt pois, mutta se ei ollut aivan oven takanakaan enää. Oliko se lähdössä pois?

Arthur karjaisi kivusta ja säikähdyksestä oven ampaistessa täydellä voimalla auki ja iskiessä häntä suoraan selkään. Ainoa järkevä asia, minkä hän pystyi tekemään, oli koittaa puskea ovi uudestaan kiinni. Merlin jähmettyi kauhusta. Ovesta oli iskun voiman takia irronnut puolet lankuista. Noin 30 vuotiaan miehen veriset kasvot katsoivat raivoisan nälkäisinä poikia verisen käden yrittäessä tavoitella Arthuria, napata kiinni ihan mistä tahansa, jotta saisi prinssin vedettyä purema etäisyydelle. Arthur katsahti mustahiuksista poikaa.

"Älä tuijota siinä vaan tee jotain!"

Merlin hätkähti. Hän tosiaan oli mahtava velho, kyllä hänen yksi puolikuollut pitäisi onnistua taltuttamaan. Hänellä vain ei ollut mitään aavistusta millä loitsulla kerran kuolleen voisi tappaa.

Mitään ajattelematta tai loitsua sanomatta velhon silmät välähtivät kultaisena ja hirviö lensi voimalla päin vastakkaista rakennusta. Merlin käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja kiskoi Arthurin pois rikkinäisen oven luota juuri ajoissa ennen kuin raivoisa peto juoksi jälleen päin ovea iskien sen tällä kertaa kokonaan rikki.

Arthur veti miekkansa esiin vetäen Merlinin selkänsä taakse turvaan. Pojat liikkuivat mahdollisimman kauas pedosta, mutta pienessä rakennuksessa ei ollut pakopaikkaa. He olivat loukussa.

Hirviö huusi käheällä äänellä lähtiessään juoksemaan poikia kohti. Arthur iski sitä miekalla suoraan vatsan läpi, mutta peto ei näyttänyt edes huomaavan sitä. Sen kädet tarttuivat Arthurin olkapäihin ja yrittivät kiskoa prinssiä raivoisasti lähemmäksi pyrkiviä kasvojaan. Ritarilla oli täysi työ yrittää pitää pedon hampaat loitolla.

_"Ácwele!" _Merlin huudahti minkä kurkustaan pystyi. Pojan silmät välähtivät jälleen kultaisena taijan hyökätessä pedon kimppuun. Merlin yleensä hillitsi taikuuttaan salatakseen sen Arthurilta, mutta nyt Arthur tiesi hänen taikomisistaan ja lisäksi prinssi oli vaarassa. Peto täytyi tuhota.

Elävä ruumis suorastaan räjähti taijan voimasta. Veri kuitenkin lensi poispäin Arthurista, kuten Merlin oli toivonutkin. Arthur veti miekkansa nopeasti irti silpoutuneesta ruumiista ja perääntyi huohottaen.

"Onko se varmasti kuollut?" ritari kysyi epäilevänä. Otus oli jo kerran noussut kuolleista, ei pitäisi olla mahdotonta nousta uudestaan.

"Vaikea sanoa, mutta ainakaan se ei pääse puremaan ilman päätä tai liikkumaan ilman käsiä ja jalkoja", velho sanoi myös huohottaen. Hän ei muistanut milloin viimeksi oli pelännyt näin paljon. Otus pysyi tällä kertaa onneksi kuolleena.

Merlin katsahti Arthuria huolestuneesti. Jos prinssiä oltiin purtu, se olisi hänen syytään. Merlinhän oli jäätynyt kesken taistelun. Blondi katsahti itsekkin käsiänsä, mutta kaikki veri oli zombin.

"Olen kunnossa, se ei purrut minua", prinssi julisti katsoen sitten maassa makaavaa ruumista. "Onkohan kylässä muita tällaisia mukavia yllätyksiä?"

"Se on mahdollista. Katsoppa tätä jalkaa", Merlin osoitti zombien nyt irtonaista jalkaa, jota peto oli alunperin ontunut. Jalka oli melkein kokonaan poikki purtu. "Haava näyttää ehkä pari kolme tuntia vanhalta. Mikä tarkoittaa sitä, että kuka tahnsa tämä henkilö olikaan, hän pystyi sinnittelemään piilossa näiltä hirviöiltä lähes kokonaisen vuorokauden. Mutta lopulta hänet saatiin kiinni..."

Merlin hätkähti kuullessaan askelten lähestyvän taas heitä. Tällä kertaa paikalle saapui zombien sijasta ritarit. Merlin ei muistanut, milloin hän olisi viimeksi ollut niin helpottunut nähdessään miehet.

"Oletteko te kunnossa?" Elyan kysyi katsahtaen sitten inhoten maassa olevaa silvottua ruumista. Näky ei ollut todellakaan kaunis. Velho sekä prinssi nyökkäsivät lyhyesti.

"Meidän on parasta mennä jo nukkumaan. Etsitään vasta aamulla syötävää. Näitä piruja saattaa olla kylässä enemmänkin, on parempi pysyä yhdessä pimeän tullen", Arthur sanoi lähtien johtamaan miehiään takaisin heidän valtaamalleen mökille.

Merlin loi vielä viimeisen, anteeksi pyytävän katseen ruumiiseen. Se oli kuitenkin ollut vielä jonkin aikaa sitten henkilö. Henkilö, joka oli saattanut katsoa kun tämän koko perhe syötiin elävältä aivan miehen silmien edessä eikä mies kykenyt tehdä mitään. Päätynyt sitten tunteja myöhemmin itsekin lihanhimoiseksi pedoksi.

Mutta surulle ei ollut nyt aikaa. Nyt oli toiminnan aika. Velho käänsi katseensa takaisin ritareihin lähtien seuraamaan heitä. Yöstä tulisi pitkä ja uneton.


	3. Lapsen silmin

Arthurilla oli kylmä. Prinssi oli jossain unen ja valveilla olemisen rajamailla yrittäessään tavoitella peittoaan. Kai se oli pudonnut lattialle. Arthurin käsi kuitenkin tunsi jotain lämmintä hänen vierellään. Puoliunessa oleva poika liikkui lähemmäs tuota lämpöä, painaen kasvonsa sekä rintakehänsä lämpöä vasten. Ahh, paljon parempi...

"Kröhöm."

Arthur palasi hereillä olevien kirjoihin sen sileän tien tuntematta itseään enää yhtään väsyneeksi. Vähitellen hänen aivonsa rekisteröivät näyn: Gwaine sekä Elyan katsoivat häntä kysyvästi. Arthur siirsi vähitellen huomionsa siihen tosi asiaan, että hänen kasvonsa ja rintansa oli painettu jotain lämpimää vasten. Otti aikansa, ennen kuin Arthurin aivot tunnistivat lämpölähteen ihmisen jaloiksi ja hänen, Camelotin kruununperijän, kasvot lepäsivät vasten jalkapohjia.

Arthur työnsi vauhdilla jalkaparin pois kasvoiltaan, aiheuttaen jalkojen omistajan, Merlinin, heräämisen.

"Mitä tapahtuu?" poikaparka mutisi puoliunessa noustessaan vauhdilla istumaan ja yrittäessään tarkentaa katsettaan ritareihin. Miksi ritarit nauroivat?

"Ymmärrämme kyllä että Merlin on palvelijasi, mutta anna nyt reppanan pitää edes omat jalkansa. Sitä paitsi, olisi paha jos nousisit kahdella väärällä jalalla aamulla sängystä."

"Gwaine!"

"Väärällä jalalla?" Merlin oli täysin ulkona mitä tapahtui. Arthurin kasvot ja niska hohtivat punaisena ja Elyan sekä Gwaine yrittivät selvästi pidätellä nauruaan. Mitä hemmettiä tapahtui?

"Tästä ei puhuta kenellekään, onko selvä?" Arthur tiuskaisi ritareilleen, jotka nyökkäsivät virne huulillaan. Totta hemmetissä Arthur kuulisi tästä lopun ikäänsä.

Gwaine ja Elyan menivät nukkumaan samalle sängylle samalla kun Arthur ja Merlin siirtyivät vahtivuoroon. He olivat säästyneet turhalta työltä ja vaivata kantaessaan ainoastaan muutaman kahden nukuttavan sängyn monen pienen sängyn sijasta. Sehän totta kai tarkoitti sitä, että he nukkuivat pareittain, mikä oli aluksi Arthurista aika vastenmielinen ajatus. Jakaa nyt sänky Merlinin kanssa. Velho todennäköisesti noituisi hänet unissaan. Mutta yönmittaan oli käynytkin niin, että Arthur oli ollut se vastenmielinen petikaveri totuttuaan koko elämänsä nukkumaan leveässä sängyssä. Ei sinänsä, Arthur ei alkaisi potea huonoa omaatuntoa potkittuaan Merliniä koko yön, joten kaikki oli hyvin.

"Miksi tällaisia asioita tapahtuu?" Arthur puhui ensimmäisen kerran sitten Gwainen ja Elyan mentyä nukkumaan. Merlin nosti katseensa prinssiin kääntyen sitten takaisin ikkunaan päin. Hän tiesi Arthurin haluavan huutaa, huutaa minkä pystyi kaikista näistä vastoinkäymisistä, mitä hän oli kokenut vuosien varrella. Mutta hän ei voinut. Hän oli prinssi, hän ei saanut näyttää heikolta tai toivonsa menettäneeltä. Ei muulloin kuin Merlinin nähden. Koska Merlinillä oli aina viisautta sanoa täsmälleen oikeat sanat tehdäkseen Arthurin olon taas hieman helpommaksi.

"Poika maksaa isänsä synneistä. Niin tavataan sanoa. Utherin viha taikaväkeä kohtaan ajaa ihmiset salaamaan taikuutensa, yrittämään noitua ilman minkäänlaista kokemusta vaikeita loitsuja. He eivät uskalla pyytää keneltäkään neuvoja pelätessään Utherin vihaa", Merlin sanoi, mikä sai Arthurin oikeastaan tuntemaan olonsa vain entistä pahemmaksi. Hän rakasti isäänsä, vaikka kaikki muut tuntui vihaavan nykyistä kuningasta. Merlin kuitenkin lisäsi: "Vielä ei kuitenkaan ole liian myöhäistä. Kun sinusta tulee kuningas, sinä pystyt korjaamaan isäsi virheet. Sinä tulet luomaan rauhan kaikkien Albion kuningaskuntien välille, sekä lopetat sodan taikovaa väkeä vastaan. Sinun ansiostasi saamme rauhan Camelotiin, eikä ihmisten tarvitse enää kärsiä tällä tavalla. Ja lopulta, toivottavasti, pystymme kaikki antamaan anteeksi Utherille."

Arthur katsoi ystäväänsä vaitonaisena. Merlin sai sen kuulostamaan niin helpolta, mutta nuorelle prinssille kasaantui paineita jo pelkästä ajatuksesta. Hän, tavallinen prinssi, ilman mitään taikavoimia, loisi rauhan kaikkien kuningaskuntien välille. Miten hän muka siihen pystyisi?

"En minä pysty edes tätä sairautta pysäyttämään, miten pystyisin lopettamaan vuosia kestäneet sodat? Ja mistä sinä tiedät, ettei joku noituja päätä käydä minun kimppuuni siksi, että isäni mestautti heidän kaltaisiaan?" Arthur kysyi hieman ärtyneenä. Merlin tiesi, ettei Arthur oikeasti ärtynyt ollut vaan huolestunut. Stressaantunut. Ehkä hieman pelokaskin. Velho hymähti prinssille.

"Sinun täytyy vain uskoa itseesi. Minä luotan sinuun. Sinusta tulee paras kuningas mitä on koskaan ollut. Ja jos joku noituja päättää käydä kimppuusi niin minä olen rinnallasi, kuten aina, suojelemassa sinua. Me pystymme löytämään parannuskeinon tähän tautiin. Sinä et joudu kohtaamaan tätä yksin."

Arthurista tuntui kuin kivi oltaisiin juuri vieritetty pois hänen hartioiltaan. Merlin oli oikeassa. Hän ei ollut yksin, hänellä oli Merlin. Prinssi ei ollut koskaan yksin. Merlin oli aina seissyt hänen rinnallaan kohtaamassa vaarat, ilot, surut sekä monet mahdottomalta näyttävät tehtävät. Aina kun hänestä tuntui, että maailma oli sortumassa, Merlin antoi hänelle voimia jatkaa toivottomalta tuntuvaa taistelua. Merlin luotti häneen. Vähintä, mitä hän saattoi tehdä oli luottaa Merliniin.

"Lupaa minulle: Kun minusta tulee kuningas, sinä olet paikalla antamassa näitä viisaita neuvojasi. Sekä kiilottamassa haarniskaani ja siivoamassa talliani", Arthur sanoi virnistäen. Se oli kai hänen tapansa kiittää Merliniä hyvistä neuvoista. Merlin katsoi muka mietteliäänä Arthuria.

"Enpä tiedä, jos joku muu kuningas antaa paremman työtarjouksen, en välttämättä pysty vastustaa sitä", Merlin naurahti. Oikeasti hän ei pystyisi lähtemään Arthurin luota vaikka haluaisi. Hänen Typeryytensä ei ollut enää vain hänen prinssinsä vaan hänen ystävänsä. Eikä ystävää voinut hylätä edes paremman työn takia.

Poikien aika lensi kuin siivillä, eivätkä he edes huomanneet, että aamu sarasti jo. Vasta Lancelotin heräillessä auringon valon takia, Merlin herätti muutkin ritarit.

"Mitä me syömme aamupalaksi, minä kuolen nälkään", Gwainen ensimmäiset sanat kuulostivat lähinnä murinalta. Ritarit haukottelivat väsyneinä. Kukaan ei ollut nukkunut kovin hyvin. Kukapa nukkuisi hyvin huteran oloisessa mökissä samalla kun oven läpi saattoi koska tahansa juosta ihmissyöjä ihmisiä?

"Lancelot, Leon. Te tulette minun ja Merlinin kanssa etsimään jotain syötävää. Ottakaa vain sen verran mitä on tarpeen. Täällä täytyy olla syötävää kun kylälaiset palaavat takaisin."

Arthur uskoi täysin että tähän tautiin täytyi olla jokin parannuskeino. Muuten hänen kansansa olisi tuhon oma. Lancelot ja Leon nyökkäsivät ottaen miekan käteensä. Merlin lähti mökistä ensimmäisenä.

"Huutakaa, jos tarvitsette apua", Arthur sanoi ennen kuin hän ja Merlin lähtivät toiseen suuntaan ja Lancelot sekä Leon lähtivät toiseen suuntaan. Arthur ja Merlin lähestyivät hieman muita taloja isommalta näyttävää mökkiä. Merlin laski kätensä raollaan olevan oven kahvalle katsahtaen Arthuriin, joka nyökkäsi.

Silmillä meni hetki tottua hämärään. Mökki ei tarjonnut oikeastaan mitään yllättävää verrattuna muihin heidän katsastamiinsa mökkeihin: verta sekä taistelun jälkiä oli, mutta yhtään ruumista ei näkynyt. Erona oli että tässä mökissä leijui heikko mädäntyneen lihan haju. Pojat astuivat varovasti peremmälle.

Arthur viittoi käsillään Merlinille kohti ohutta, suljettua verhoa. Se ei olisi ollut iso piilo zombielle, mutta se esti Arthuria ja Merliniä näkemästä mökin joka nurkkaan. Merlin käveli varovaisesti kohti verhoja. Arthur osoitti verhoja miekallaan valmiina puolustautumaan mikäli sieltä joku hyökkäisi. Velho tarttui ohueeseen kankaaseen kiinni, vaihtoi prinssin kanssa vielä hermostuneet katseet, ja veti verhon vauhdilla auki.

_"Ácwel-", _Merlin ei ehtinyt huutaa loitsuaan loppuun. Hän oli ehtinyt havaita kaksi ihmistä, mutta kesti hetken ennen kuin velho tajusi ruumiiden olevan oikeasti kuolleita. Ruumiit olivat kaksi pientä lasta, tyttö ja poika, sisko ja veli. Molemmilla lapsilla oli kaulassa pahat mustelmat. Lapsia ei oltu tapettu puremalla, repimällä tai elävältä syömällä vaan heidät oltiin kuristettu. Lapsien ruumiita ei oltu purtu vaan ne istuivat velttona nojaten kevyesti toisiaan vasten. Ruumiit olivat hiljalleen alkaneet mädäntyä kesän kuumuudessa.

Molemmilla lapsiilla oli kuoleman kangistamat kasvot, jotka tuijottivat tyhjästi suoraan Merliniin pelon, kauhun ja hämmennyksen sekaisin ilmein. Merlin ei saanut henkeä. Poika peruutti vauhdilla pois lasten tyhjän katseen ulottuvilta, törmäten selkä edellä Arthuriin. Velho säikähti äkillistä törmäystä ja yritti samantien kompuroida poispäin prinssistä antamatta katseensa hetkeksikään irrota lapsista. Prinssi tarttui velhon olkapäistä ja käänsi tämän väkisin katsomaan ruumiiden sijaan Arthuria.

"Me emme voi auttaa heitä enää. He ovat poissa", prinssi sanoi jämäkästi yrittäen saada Merlinin rauhoittumaan. Arthurin ääni värisi hieman, mutta hän yritti pitää sen vakaana. Oli tarpeeksi paha nähdä viattomien miesten ja naisten kärsivän tästä... Mikälie sairaudesta, mutta tilanne tuntui vielä pahemmalta nähdä lastenkin joutuvan kokemaan tällaista. Viattomien lasten ei pitäisi joutua kärsimään tällä tavalla.

Merlin veti muutaman pinnallisen hengähdyksen ennen kuin mustahiuksinen kykeni yrittämään hengityksensä rauhoittamista. Arthur rutisti yhä hänen olkapäitään estääkseen häntä näkemästä ruumiita. Olihan hän nähnyt monesti sairaita, kuolleita tai kidutettuja lapsia, mutta jokaisella kerralla pienet, pelokkaat kasvot tuntuivat yhtä raastavilta velhon sydämessä.

Arthur ei pitänyt ajatuksesta, että hän oli tottuneempi näkemään kuolleita lapsia. Merlin ei ollut koskaan joutunut tappamaan lapsia. Merlin oli aina yrittänyt pelastaa kaikki jotka pystyi ja vältti turhaa taistelua. Arthur taas oli joutunut isänsä komentamana tappamaan joukoittain miehiä, naisia, lapsia, ritareita ja siviilejä. Nuori prinssi oli kiitollinen siitä, että tunsi silti sisimmässään surua nähtyään pienet ruumiit. Hän ei ollut sentään sydänjuuriaan myöden isänsä kaltainen.

"Meidän on parasta lähteä täältä niin nopeasti kuin voimme", Arthur sanoi hiljaa Merlinin hengityksen tasaannuttua. Hän päästi mustahiuksisen irti otteestaan ja katsoi tuota aavistuksen huolissaan. "Koita olla pyörtymättä, sillä minä en ala raahaaman sinua koko matkaa takaisin Camelotiin. Saat kävellä itse perästä." Ikään kuin Arthur ikinä pystyisi tekemään niin Merlinille.

Merlin hymähti.

"Tämä ei ole naurun asia."

Sanaakaan sanomatta pojat kääntyivät hitaasti takaisin lapsia kohti. Merlin henkäisi syvään kävellen pienten ruumiiden luo. Arthur vilkaisi mökin ovelle, muttei nähnyt ketään.

"Mitä luulet, mitä täällä on tapahtunut?" prinssi kysyi kääntyen takaisin velhoon, joka varovasti tutki lasten mustelmia.

"Heidät on kuristettu hengiltä. Paljain käsin. Paras veikkaukseni on, että isä..." Merlin kääntyi katsomaan huoneen verijälkiä. Hän osoitti kädellään ovea, joka oli ollut hieman raollaan heidän sisään tullessaan. "... yritti pitää hirviöitä ulkona, käskien vaimoaan ja lapsiaan ainoaan piiloon mikä talossa oli..." Merlinin käsi seurasi ensin pientä verivanaa, joka alkoi oven luota ja jatkui kohti pientä keittiötä. Veri lisääntyi mitä pidemmälle jälki jatkui. "... hirviöt kuitenkin pääsi taloon ja kävivät isän kimppuun. Purivat, purivat, purivat..." Merlin osoitti kohtaa, missä verta oli suurin määrä. "... Hän kaatui, kamppaili, mutta muuttui lopulta myös hirviöksi..."

Merlin kääntyi katsomaan pieniä lapsia purren mietteliäästi huultaan.

"Heidän äitinsä pysytteli piilossa täällä, näki mitä miehelleen tapahtui. Hän ei halunnut lastensa kokevan sitä samaa kohtaloa, joten hän kuristi heidät..." Merlinin katse osui verhojen takaa alkavaan verivanaan, joka jatkui aina ulko-ovelle asti. "... mutta hirviöt löysivät hänet ja veivät hänet mukanaan. Se, miksi he jättivät lasten ruumiit rauhaan, on hieman outoa. Voimme kai olettaa niiden pitävän elävästä lihasta."

Arthur katsoi ymmällään velhoa. Okei, hän oli metsästäjä, hän osasi kyllä lukea jälkiä, mutta tuollaisen tarinan keksi ainoastaan päästään vinksahtanut. Mutta tarina tuntui aika uskottavalta. Ainakin heillä oli se lohtu, että jos he kuolisivat luonnollisesti, heidän ruumiitaan ei häpäistäisi syömällä heidän aivojaan pihalle. Blondi astui eteenpäin kumartuen toisen ruumiin ylle.

Sanaakaan sanomatta hän siirsi pienen ruumiin sängylle lepäämään, sulkien tämän silmät. Merlin teki samoin toiselle lapselle. Nyt lapset näyttivät siltä kuin he olisivat nukkumassa. Pojat suoristautuivat katseet yhä lapsissa. Heillä ei ollut aikaa parempiin hautajaisiin, joten pieni hiljainen hetki sai nyt kelvata. Arthur huomasi ohuen, ryppyisen peiton mytyssä lattialla ja poimi sen käteensä. Yhdessä prinssi ja palvelija levittivät peiton ruumiiden ylle.

Tämän jälkeen Arthur, syvään huokaisten, nosti katseensa mustahiuksiseen.

"Meidän on parasta lähteä."


	4. Yksi vähemmän, kuusi jäljellä

Pojat ottivat mökistä vielä syömäkelpoista leipää sekä kauraa, josta Merlin saisi tehtyä ritareille pikaisen aamupuuron. Ei mennyt kauan kun vaatimaton aamupala oli valmistettu ja syöty.

"Elyan, Percival, auttakaa Merliniä satuloimaan hevoset. Suuntaamme Camelotiin niin nopeasti kun pystymme", Arthur sanoi niin hiljaa kun pystyi, mutta Merlin kuuli hänet silti.

Ritarit nyökkäsivät rientäen satuloimaan hevosia samalla kun muut ritarit pitivät vahtia.

Oli sanomattakin selvää, ettei ollut enää mitään järkeä käydä Aldorassa. Koko valtakunta olisi nopeasti viruksen riepottelemana ja heidän piti päästä Camelotiin varoittamaan kuningasta ja kertoa taudista Gaiukselle, jotta tämä aloittaisi lääkkeen etsimisen.

Oli kuitenkin yksi mutta, mikä oli vaivannut Merliniä siitä asti kun he tulivat Ehiaan. Hän ei ollut maininnut siitä mitään, sillä prinssillä oli tarpeeksi vaivaa murehtia omasta kansastaan, saati sitten muiden valtakuntien ihmisistä.

Mutta nyt velho ei pystynyt olemaan hiljaa.

"Arthur... Minä en voi tulla Camelotiin", poika sanoi ääni hieman väristen. Arthur kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan ystäväänsä. Vaikka Merlin oli yrittänyt välttää aiheesta puhumista, Arthur ei ollut typerä. Hän tiesi mikä oli Merlinin suurin huoli tällä hetkellä.

"Merlin. Tiedän, että olet huolissasi äidistäsi. Mutta juuri nyt emme voi tehdä mitään. Autamme äitiäsi parhaiten löytämällä parannuskeinon tautiin. Eldoraan on ainakin kolmen päivän matka, ja meidän täytyy ehtiä Camelotiin mahdollisimman nopeasti", Arthur sanoi nähden velhon silmistä miten tämän sydän murskaantui. Hänen äitinsä oli hänen ainoa perheensä ja täysin puolustuskyvyttömänä kannibaalien armoilla.

Arthur ei voinut väittää tietävänsä miltä Merlinistä tuntui. Arhurilla ei ollut äitiä. Hänellä oli isä, jota suojeli kokonainen armeija eikä mies itsekään ei ollut huono miekan kanssa. Oli vaikea kuvitella miltä hänestä tuntuisi, jos hän olisi samassa tilanteessa Merlinin kanssa.

Merlin huokaisi raskaasti yrittäen olla syyttämättä Arthuria prinssin päätöksestä. Oli totta, että heidän piti ensin ajatella koko valtakunnan parasta eikä vain hänen äitinsä turvallisuutta, mutta velho tunsi silti pistoksen sisällään. Hänen täytyi kääntää selkänsä äidilleen. Se oli ehkä vaikein päätös minkä hän oli koskaan tehnyt.

Velho kumarsi melkein huomaamattoman pienesti prinssille ennen kuin lähti auttamaan Elyania ja Percivalia satuloimaan hevosia. Arthur pisti sen merkille, sillä Merlin ei koskaan kumartanut hänelle ellei tämä ollut järkyttynyt jostain tai suuttunut Arthurille. Hän tunsi Hunithin. Merlin oli perinyt naiselta epäitsekkään, rakastettavan ja viattoman luonteensa. Kömpelyys, idioottimaisuus ja röyhkeys taisi tulla isän puolelta.

Hevoset oli nopeasti satuloitu kolmen ihmisen voimin, joten he pääsivät matkaan jo hyvissä ajoin ennen keskipäivää. He ratsastivat Camelotia kohti niin nopasti kun pystyivät ajamatta hevosia kuitenkaan henkihieveriin. Tällä vauhdilla he ehtisivät Camelotiin juuri ennen yötä.

Hevosten kavioiden rentouttava humina pehmeää sammalta varten rauhoitti ritarien, prinssin ja palvelijan mieltä. Oli vaikea kuvitella mitä kaikkea kamalaa tapahtui parhaillaan monissa kaupungeissa ja kylissä kun ympärillä oli vain metsän rauhallista hiljaisuutta ja luotettavimmat ystävät rinnalla. Monta tuntia ehti vieriä täydellisessä hiljaisuudessa kaikkien miettiessä, mitä heidän rakkailleen oli tapahtunut ja olivatko he kunnossa.

Aurinko oli painumassa jo horisontin taakse, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että saattue oli saavuttamassa Camelotia. Merlin tunsi jokaisen lihaksen särkevän ikävästi ratsastettuaan koko päivän hevosella. Katsahtaessaan ritareita hän tiesi, ettei kenelläkään muulla ollut läheskään yhtä tukalaa oloa kuin hänellä. Velho tuhahti. Helppohan ritarien oli istua ryhdikkäästi lihavilla (lihaksikkailla) pakaroillaan...

Mitä seuraavaksi tapahtui, Merlin ei ollut täysin varma. Hän tunsi hevosensa jännittävän jokaisen lihaksensa ja hyppäävän valtavalla loikalla sivulle jatkaen raivoisalla voimalla laukkaamista eteenpäin. Velhon tasapaino oli horjahtanut pahasti sivuloikan aikana ja hän roikkui nyt hevosen kaulassa minkä kykeni. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista kontrollia tammaansa, joka jatkoi laukkaamista pelosta suunniltaan.

Vain tuuri esti Merliniä putoamasta puita väistelevän hevosen selästä. Vain tuuri esti pelosta suunniltaan olevaa hevosta kompastumasta tai juoksemasta suoraan päin puuta. Vain tuuri ohjasi hevosta pysymään tarpeeksi kaukana puista, jotta Merlin ei loukannut itseään niihin.

Meni tovin ennen kuin mustahiuksinen onnistui saamaan itsensä takaisin kunnolla satulaan ja suoristautumaan. Hän nappasi ohjat käteensä ja alkoi rauhoitella tammaa.

"Ptruu, tyttö. Ei sinulla ole mitään hätää", Merlin rauhoitteli ja samantien hevonen alkoi hidastaa laukkaansa lopulta pysähtyen. Se puuskutti raskaasti ja oli yhä jännittynyt, mutta Merlinin rauhoittelu sai sen pysymään aloillaan.

Merlin kuuli takaansa ääniä, mikä sai hänet kääntymään ympäri. Äänen aiheuttaja oli Arthurin hevonen, joka oli laukannut Merlinin hevosen perässä koko matkan. Merlin nielaisi tajutessaan, ettei orilla ollut ratsastajaa. Ori säpsähteli yhä valmiina juoksemaan mikäli se haistaisi vaaran. Se ei kuitenkaan halunnut lähteä pois Merlinin tamman tuomasta tutusta turvallisuudesta.

Merlin käänsi tammansa ympäri ratsastaen aivan Arthurin hevosen viereen ja nappasi sen ohjaksista kiinni. Ori säpsähteli vähän väliä valmiina taas juoksemaan, mikä sai Merlinin tamman hörisemään pehmeästi.

Ori seurasi vastustelematta tammaa, vaikka Merlin ohjasi hevoset takaisin tulosuuntaan. Hänen täytyi löytää Arthur, sekä ritarit.

Meni pitkän aikaa ennen kuin Merlin saapui paikalle, jossa hän oli menettänyt hevosensa hallinnan. Jälkien perusteella muutkin hevoset olivat paenneet jotain, mutta muut hevoset olivat paenneet eri suuntaan. Jäljet viittasivat, että ainaki kolme muuta ritaria oli pudonnut ratsailta Arthurin lisäksi. Mikä eniten huolestutti Merliniä oli se, ettei ritareita tai prinssiä näkynyt missään.

Paniikki iski velhoon kuin tikari. Mikäli kolme ritaria ja Arthur olivat pudonneet hevosiensa selästä, he eivät voineet olla kaukana. He eivät olleet päässeet nopeasti pakoon... Mikä tahansa heidän kimppuunsa sitten oli käynytkään. Muut ritarit olivat todennäköisesti olleet hieman onnekkaampia päästessään kauas vaarasta vauhkoontuneiden hevosten selässä.

Jos Arthur olisi ollut lähellä, hän olisi lyönyt Merliniä. Hän ei ajatellut sitä, että metsässä saattoi yhä olla ties mitä vaaroja, vaan hän oli huomattavasti enemmän huolissaan ystävistään välittääkseen omasta turvallisuudestaan.

"ARTHUR!? LANCELOT!? GWAINE!? LEON?!..." velho alkoi huudella nimiä. Hän olisi jatkanut nimilistaa pidempäänkin ellei olisi tuntenut paria hyvin voimakkaita käsiä kiskovan häntä kovakouraisesti alas satulasta samalla kun toinen käsistä peitti hänen suunsa heti kun hän oli käsivarren ulottuvissa.

Merlin rimpuili raivoisasti samalla kun kädet kiskoivat hänet kovakouraisesti pois hevosten luota. Sopivan matkan päässä, mies kiskoi hänet mukanaan maahan istumaan.

"Merlin, nyt jumalauta rauhoitut", tuttu ääni kirosi niin tiukasti kun kuiskaamalla pystyi. Merlin rauhoittui samantien. Arthur rutisti häntä yhä rintaansa vasten ja piti kättään hänen suunsa edessä. Rauhoituttuaan Merlin ymmärsi Arthurin kiskoneen hänet puiden taakse hyvän matkan päähän hevosista, jotka seisoivat paikoillaan kaikessa rauhassa.

Hän kuuli juoksuaskelien ja rahisevan hengityksen lähestyvän heitä. Velho sekä prinssi nielaisivat uskaltamatta liikkua katsomaan kuka heitä lähestyi. Arthur ei uskaltanut liikkua edes sen verran että ottaisi kätensä pois Merlinin suulta, eikä Merlin uskaltanut protestoida. Heidän hengityksensä kuulosti luonnottoman voimakkaalta, pikemminkin tuulen riepottelemalle paperipinolle kuin hengitykselle. Rahiseva ääni tuntui voimistuvan jatkuvasti enemmän ja enemmän.

Hitaasti, hyvin hitaasti, rahiseva ääni sekä askeleet loittonivat, jättäen prinssin ja hänen palvelijansa täydelliseen hiljaisuuteen. Arthur veti kätensä pois Merlinin suulta muttei liikkunut muuten mihinkään. Pojat haukkoivat henkeään hetken ennen kuin Merlin uskalsi vihdoin siirtyä kauemmas Arthurista.

"Se oli lähellä. Onko se varmasti poissa?" Merlin kuiskasi vilkaisten puun takaa heidän hevosiaan. Arthur katsahti myös puun toiselle puolelle nyökäten hieman.

"Eiköhän. Lähdetään ennen kuin se tulee takaisin", prinssi sanoi tarraten velhon olkapäästä ja kiskoi tuota perässään hevosten luo. Sanaakaan sanomatta he nousivat hevostensa selkään ja lähtivät seuraamaan ritarien hevosten jättämiä jalanjälkiä. Heidän täytyi löytää ritarit ennen paluuta Camelotiin.

Verta hyytävä huuto kajahti metsässä, mikä varasti kaiken värin sekä prinssin että velhon kasvoilta. Sanaakaan sanomatta pojat potkaisivat hevosensa täyteen laukkaan suunnaten ääntä kohti.

Illan vähäisessä valossa oli vaikea nähdä mitä tapahtui. Siluetteina he näkivät kuusi talonpoikaa hyökkäävän kolmea ritaria kohti. Ei ollut vaikea arvata näissä olosuhteissa ettei kyseessä ollut tavallisia talonpoikia.

Arthur veti miekkansa tupesta ratsastaen kohti talonpoikia. Miekka silpoi yhden miehen kaulan katki, mikä aiheutti melkoisen veriroiskahduksen. Ruumis tuntui juoksevan päättömänäkin muutaman askeleen ennen kuin se lysähti maahan jääden aloilleen.

Merlin ratsasti heti prinssin perässä silmät loistaen kultaisina. Ilman loitsua pojan taika heitti kolme talonpoikaa päin kalliota. Kuului ällöttävä rusahdus kun kolme kalloa murskaantui kiviä vasten. Kaksi ritaria hoiti helposti viimeiset kaksi zombieta.

Vähitellen Merlin tajusi ritarien olevan Leon, Elyan ja Percival. Viimeiset zombiet tappoivat Elyan sekä Percival, mutta Leon putosi polvilleen heti taistelun loputtua. Ritari puristi toisella kädellä rannettaan kivulias ilme kasvoillaan.

Sekunnissa Merlin oli juossut haavoittuneen ritarin luokse Arthur ja muut ritarit heti kannoillaan. Leonin kasvoilta loisti puhdas pelko, mitä Merlin ei ollut aiemmin koskaan nähnyt.

"Anna kun katson sitä", velho sanoi. Leon ei vastustellut kun tummahiuksinen otti tämän käden käteensä ja katsoi haavaa. Veri vuosi luonnottoman nopeasti. Merlin yritti olla ajattelematta, ettei haava näyttänyt miekan viillolta vaan puremalta.

"Elyan, hakisitko lääkin-..?" Merlin aloitti, mutta Leon keskeytti hänet.

"Ei, häipykää täältä. Tälle ei ole parannuskeinoa..."

"Me emme tiedä sitä vielä. Ehkä Merlin pystyy parantamaan sinut", Arthur vuorostaan keskeytti Leon. Leon ravisti kivuliaan näköisesti päätään.

"Me emme ota sitä riskiä, että purisin teitä. Gaius löytää kyllä parannuskeinon, mutta teidän täytyy päästä elossa hänen luokseen. Sillä tavalla te autatte koko kansaa. Menkää", ritari sanoi katsoen vakavana prinssiä. Arthur katsoi uskollista, pitkäaikaisinta ritariaan lyötynä. Ritari oli oikeassa. Heidän täytyi mennä. Ystävän hylkääminen tuntui kuitenkin mahdottomalta. Siksi Arthurin täytyi tehdä päätös, ei ystävänä, vaan prinssinä.

Hän nyökkäsi lyhyesti.

Elyan ja Percival katsoivat Leonia järkyttyneenä. He eivät tienneet edes olisiko tautiin parannusta. Oli ollut kova pala nähdä kansalaisten kärsivän taudin takia mutta Leon, heidän ystävänsä, heidän aseveljensä, näkeminen tällaisenä... Se oli murskaavaa. Tämä saattoi olla viimeinen kerta kun he näkivät blondia ritaria enää. Ritarit taistelivat kyyneleitä vastaan nyökäten lyhyesti.

Merlin ei ollut sotilas, hän ei edes yrittänyt enää pidätellä itkua. Leon hymähti hänelle lyöden velhoa kevyesti käsivarteen.

"Pidä huolta prinssistämme, Emrys", Leon kuiskasi, mikä sai velhon hymähtämään surullisesti. Hän nyökkäsi lyhyesti ennen kuin nousi seisomaan. Leon sitä vastoin otti mukavan asennon nojaten puuta vasten ja katsoi ylös ystäviään. Kipu säteili luonnottomasti ranteesta koko hänen kehoonsa mutta hänellä oli yllättävän rauhallinen mieli. Hän uskoi, että parannuskeino olisi olemassa ja hän näkisi ystävänsä jälleen.

Sanaakaan sanomatta Percival käveli Arthurin hevosen luokse ottaen prinssin tavaroista roikkuvan köyden ja palasi Leonin luo.

"Sinun on parasta olla täällä kun tuomme lääkkeen", ritari sanoi ilottomasti hymähtäen samalla kun sitoi Leonin tiukasti puuta vasten. Leon naurahti.

"Parempi pelata varman päälle sitten", Merlin sanoi. Velho lausui lyhyen loitsun, jolloin Leonia paikallaan pitävä köysi muuttui ketjuksi. Se ainakin kestäisi jopa Leonin kokoisen miehen rimpuilun. Arthur nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Meidän täytyy lähteä nyt. Mutta lupaan, että palaamme takaisin lääkkeen kanssa. Siihen asti, Sir Leon, Camelotin ritari", prinssi sanoi ääni täynnä kunnioitusta. Leon näytti äärimmäisen tyyneltä ja luottavaiselta, vaikka kaikki paikalla olevat näkivät miehen kalpenevan silmissä. Hän näytti olevan kuolemaisillaan.

Arthurin johdolla ritarit kääntyivät hevosia kohti lähteäkseen. Merlin jäi kuitenkin vielä Leonin luokse. Hänestä heidän pitäisi jäädä Leonin luokse niin pitkäksi aikaa kun Leon oli vielä Leon. Kenenkään ei pitäisi joutua kokemaan mitään vastaavaa yksin. Leon kuitenkin katsoi velhoa päättäväisellä ilmeellä.

"Mene Merlin, on liian vaarallista jäädä tänne yön laskeutuessa. Ei ole mitään, mitä edes sinä voisit enää tehdä", ritari sanoi hymyillen rauhallisesti velholle. Mies tunsi sykkeensä hidastuvan vaarallisen paljon, sekä tajuntansa sumentuvan.

"Ainakin voin pitää ystävälle seuraa vielä hetken aikaa", Merlin sanoi istuutuen Leon eteen. Ritari hymähti hieman eikä enää alkanut väitellä vastaan. Kipu hänen elimistössään alkoi käydä sietämättömäksi. Mies henkäisi kivusta. Leonin koko keho alkoi kouristella.

Merlin tuli hieman lähemmäs Leota, ottaen miehen kädestä kiinni. Ritarin ote oli murskata luut velhon kädestä, mutta Merlin ei edes huomannut sitä.

"Se on pian ohi. Seuraavalla kerralla kun näemme, kaikki tulee olemaan taas entisellään", velho sanoi hiljaa. Leon katse hakeutui hänen äänensä suuntaan ja miehen silmissä näkyi kaiken kivun takana pilkahdus lohtuakin. Kaikki tulisi kääntymään parhain päin...

Merlin tajusi katsovansa Leonin mitään näkemättömiin, tyhjään tuijottaviin silmiin. Ritarin keho oli täysin veltto. Velho taisteli estääkseen uusia kyyneliä valumasta silmäkulmistaan. Huultaan purren Merlin puristi vielä kerran Leonin kalpeaa kättä.

Pojan katse osui Leon ranteessa olevaan haavaan. Samassa mustahiuksinen kaivoi taskujaan yrittäen löytää jotain hyödyllistä...

Hänen kätensä tavoitti riekaleisen kankaan palan. No, parempi sekin kuin ei mitään. Velho pyyhkäisi kankaalla vuotavaa haavaa jolloin ruskea kangas sai uuden tumman tahran. Merlin kääntyi taittelemaan kankaan palasta takaisin taskuunsa.

"MERLIN!"

Kaikki veri pakeni Merlinin kasvoilta pojan nostaessa katseensa takaisin Leon kasvoihin. Miehen silmät olivat täysin valkoiset, mitään näkemättömät ja miehen iho oli täysin valkoinen. Merlin oli niin lähellä ritaria, että hän pystyi jopa näkemään ihon alta kuultavat verisuonet. Hetken siniset silmät vain tuijottivat ilmeettömästi valkoisia.

Merlin ei ehtinyt edes säikähtää kun Leon päästi käheän karjaisun ja kurkotti puremaan velhoa. Hän ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään.


	5. Kaatunut Kuningas

_"MERLIN!"_

_Kaikki veri pakeni Merlinin kasvoilta pojan nostaessa katseensa takaisin Leon kasvoihin. Miehen silmät olivat täysin valkoiset, mitään näkemättömät ja miehen iho oli täysin valkoinen. Merlin oli niin lähellä ritaria, että hän pystyi jopa näkemään tarkasti ihon alta kuultavat verisuonet. Hetken siniset silmät vain tuijottivat ilmeettömästi valkoisia. _

_Merlin ei ehtinyt edes säikähtää kun Leon päästi käheän karjaisun ja syöksähti puremaan velhoa. Merlin ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään._

Merlin tajusi vain hämärästi hänen näkökenttänsä muuttuvan hetkessä yhdeksi valtavaksi värien kirjoksi. Puiden ruskeaa ja vihreää ja jostain syystä hopeaa ja punaista. Vasta kun velhon näkökenttä rauhoittui, hän tajusi etäisesti olevansa kasvokkain Arthurin kanssa. Siniset silmät näkivät prinssin suun liikkuvan, mutta jostain syystä ääni ei tavoittanut mustahiuksisen korvia.

"Merlin!? Merlin, puhu minulle! Mitä tapahtui?" Arthurin ääni tuntui tulevan jostain kaukaa, mutta vähitellen Merlin sai todellisuudesta taas kiinni. Velho tunsi lievää kipua Arthurin käsien puristaessa hänen olkapäitään murskaavalla, huolestuneella otteella. Mustahiuksisen täytyi räpyttää silmiään muutaman kerran ymmärtääkseen mitä juuri oli tapahtunut.

"Leon..." velho käänsi katseensa sinne, mistä hän kuuli yhtä käheää huutoa. Leon... Tai siis olento, joka oli ollut Leon, rimpuili minkä pystyi ketjuja vastaan katsoen raivoisasti paikalle tulleita ritareita ja prinssiä. Merlin nielaisi nähdessään Leonin sileän, kalpean ihon repeilevän sieltä täältä. Mikä tahansa aiheutti sairauden, ihmiskeho reagoi siihen hyvin voimakkaasti ja yritti päästä siitä eroon vaikka sitten työntämällä myrkyn suoraan ihon läpi.

Merlin tunsi Arthurin nostavan hänen käsiään, kääntelevän hänen kehoaan ja tunnustelevan erityisesti hänen niskaansa kaulahuivin alla. Velho katsahti prinssiä hieman kummissaan.

"Hän ei purrut sinua? Eihän?"

Arthurin sanat saivat Merlinin sydämen jättämään yhden lyönnin väliin. Hän teki itsekkin pikaisen ruumiintarkastuksen itselleen, mutta ei löytänyt mitään uusia haavoja. Arthur, Elyan ja Percival olivat yhteisvoimin kiskoneet hänet ajoissa pois Leonin ulottuvilta.

"Olen kunnossa, kiitos teidän", Merlin sanoi hymähtäen. Arthur päästi helpottuneen huokaisun.

"Arthur, vaikka sinä oletkin prinssi, se ei anna sinulle oikeutta seksuaalisesti ahdistella meidän pikku Merliniämme. Merlin ei ole vielä edes miehen iässä."

Arthurin kasvot lehahtivat leiskuvan punaisiksi. Arthur päästi nopeasti irti velhosta kääntyen raivosta kihisten huolettoman tyytyväisenä virnuilevaan Gwaineen. Lancelot vilkaisi Gwainea hieman paheksuen, mutta ei voinut piilottaa huvittunutta hymyään. Kaksi ritaria ratsastivat lähemmäs velhoa, prinssiä ja kahta muuta ritaria pitäen käsissään kolmen hevosen ohjaksia.

"Gwaine, tiedät hyvin että olen täyttänyt kaksikymmentäyksi jo ajat sitten! En ole enää poika!" Merlin parahti kasvot punaisina. Gwaine vain kohautti hänelle olkapäitään. Oli totta, että Merlin oli jo 23-vuotias, mutta hän oli silti kaikista nuorin Pyöreän Pöydän Ritareista. Se oli yksi monista syistä, miksi Merlin oli kuin pikkuveli ritareille.

Arthur oli aikeissa räyhätä Gwainelle siitä, ettei hänen ja Merlinin välillä ollut mitään _sellaista_ meneillään vaan hän oli ollut yksinkertaisesti huolissaan ystävästään eikä mitään muuta. Lancelot kuitenkin ehti avata suunsa ennen prinssiä.

"Leon?"

Gwainen ja Arthurin "tyyntä myrskyn edellä" -tuijotus katkesi lyhyeen heidän kääntyessä katsomaan Leonia, joka taisteli yhä ketjujaan vastaan. Arthur mietti mahtoiko nämä olennot koskaan tuntea fyysistä väsymystä.

Prinssi nielaisi hieman kääntyen poispäin raivoavasta aseveljestään ja katsoi hieman eksyneen, surullisen näköisiä ritareitaan sekä velhoaan.

"Meidän täytyy mennä takaisin Camelotiin ennen kuin Leonin huuto tuo tänne lisää näitä... otuksia", Arthur antoi käskynsä. Elyan ja Percival hyppäsivät sanaakaan sanomatta Gwainen ja Lancelotin pitelemien hevostensa selkään samalla kun Arthur ja Merlin kiiruhtivat hieman kauempana seisovien hevostensa luo. Leonin hevonen seurasi kiltisti muuta laumaa murehtimatta tippaakaan siitä, että seitsemän hengen saattueesta oli jäljellä enää kuusi.

Mitä lähemmäs Camelotia saattue saapui, sitä hitaammin he kulkivat. Ensimmäinen silmäys Camelotiin kertoi heille heti ettei kaikki ollut hyvin: yleensä loistelias linna hehkui lämpöä ja sen ikkunoissa tuikki kynttilän valo vasten yötaivasta. Nyt linna näytti kylmältä ja hylätyltä mustine ikkunoineen kuun luodessa pitkiä varjoja loisteliaan linnan seinille.

Kukaan ei sanonut sanaakaan. He kaikki tiesivät, ettei pimeä linna ollut alkuunkaan hyvä merkki.

Saattue kiersi kylän mahdollisimman kaukaa pyrkien suorinta tietä linnaan. Arthur ja Merlin vaihtoivat synkät katseet. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun heitä oli vastassa autioitunut linna. He olivat päässeet aivan linnan muurien tuntumaan näkemättä ristin sielua. Linnan portit olivat auki, mikä ei todellakaan ollut hyvä merkki. Hevosten kavioiden kopina kaikui voimakkaana autiolla pihalla.

"Meidän on parasta pysyä yhdessä. Etsitään kuningas, sitten varmistetaan linna turvalliseksi. Tappakaa, mikäli muuta vaihtoehtoa ei ole. Älkää missään nimessä antako niiden purra teitä. Onko selvä?" velho sekä ritarit nyökkäsivät prinssille. Laskeuduttuaan satulasta ritarit vetivät miekkansa esiin.

Arthur tunsi sydämensä pomppaavan kurkkuun asti kun hän kuuli jälleen käheää huutoa sekä juoksuaskelia. Prinssi kääntyi vauhdilla Camelotin avonaisia porttia kohti. Hevosten kavioiden kolina oli kaiketi herättänyt kylän hirviöiden huomion ja nyt ainakin satapäinen raivopääjoukko hengitti lähes kirjaimellisesti pienen saattueen niskaan. Arthur kohotti miekkaansa valmiina taistelemaan henkensä edestä.

Merlin kuitenkin astui Arthurin eteen ja kohotti molemmat kätensä osoittamaan Camelotin valtavia portteja. Pari sanaa Vanhalla uskonnolla ja velhon silmät välkähtivät hohtavan kultaisina. Ritarit tunsivat kuinka kylmät väreet juoksivat heidän selkärankaansa pitkin Merlinin taian purkautuessa pojan käsistä ja vetävän massiiviset portit kiinni jättäen hirviöjoukon karjumaan raivosta porttien ulkopuolelle. Merlin laski kätensä hitaasti vetäen syvään henkeä.

"Olenko koskaan huomannut mainita miten paljon rakastan sinun taikojasi, Merlin?" Gwaine kysyi virnistäen ja taputti kovakouraisesti velhon luisevaa olkapäätä. Merlin hymyili vaatimattomasti.

"Tulkaa, meillä ei ole aikaa hukattavana", Arthur komensi nyökäten Merlinille pienesti kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Tietenkään Arthurin ylpeys ei antanut hänelle mahdollisuutta kiittää velhoa noin yksinkertaisesta tavasta pelastaa prinssin hengen. Merlin virnuili itsekseen lähtiessään prinssin rinnalla kohti linnaan ulko-ovia.

Sekä Merlinille että Arthurille tuli outo deja vu heidän astuessa varovaisesti linnaan. Yleensä lämminhenkiset ja eloisat linnan huoneet kaikuivat autioina heidän askeleistaan. Tunnelma oli samankaltainen kuin Morganan ja Morgausen luodessa nukahtamis loitsun Camelotin ylle. Erona vain oli, ettei ruumiita ollut missään. Lattialla ja seinillä oli kuitenkin verta. Ja paljon. Hylättyjä miekkoja ja kilpiä lojui kaikkialla ja pudotetut tarjottimet, lakanat ja vaatteet toivat oman karmivan sotkunsa jokaiseen huoneeseen.

Sanaakaan sanomatta Arthur jakoi ritarit jälleen pareihin ja lähetti nämä etsimään elossa olevia ympäri linnaa. Luonnollisesti Merlin sai luvan pysyä prinssin kanssa. Ehkä se ei ollut järkevää voimien jakoa pistää parasta taisteliaa ja voimakkainta velhoa samaan ryhmään, mutta kukaan ei valittanut. Merlin ja Arthur yksinkertaisesti pärjäsivät parhaiten kahdestaan ilman, että muut ritarit olisivat jaloissa pyörimässä.

Arthur ja Merlin etenivät niin nopeasti kun uskalsivat autioilla käytävillä. He yrittivät olla ajattelematta sitä, että maassa näkyvät verijäljet kävivät jatkuvasti runsaammiksi ja sotkuisemmiksi mitä syvemmälle linnaan he etenivät. Pojat suuntasivat kohti valtaistuin salia, sillä se oli todennäköisin paikka löytää eloonjääneitä. Ja ennen kaikkea kuninkaan.

Heidän ei tarvinnut sanoa toisilleen sanaakaan. Arthur tiesi Merlinin seuraavan häntä, turvaavan hänen selustansa. Ja Merlin luotti siihen, että Arthur pystyisi torjumaan yllättävänkin hyökkäyksen edestä päin. Hiljaisuus oli kuitenkin hermoja raastavaa. Pienikin ääni sai heidät pysähtymään, mutta koskaan ei mitään tapahtunut.

Arthuria häiritsi, miten hän alkoi hiljalleen toivoa, että joku kävisi heidän kimppuunsa. Sitten tilanteen jännittävyys saattaisi laueta. Toisaalta taas hyökkäys tarkoittaisi sitä, että heidän täytyisi tappaa joku viaton sivullinen oman nahkansa pelastamiseksi. Hiljaisuus taisi ajaa häntä jo hulluksi. Prinssin täytyi vilkaista velhoa varmistaakseen, ettei ollut yksin tässä hulluudessa. Merlin oli kuitenkin siinä, ihan hänen takanaan. Kuten aina.

"Ole valmiina lyömään valtaistuin salin ovet kiinni heti, jos näet jonkun tulevan sieltä kohti", Arthur kuiskasi hiljaa. Merlin nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Hän oli valmis.

He saavuttivat salin hetkessä. Sen ovet olivat auki, mutta sen tavanomaisia vartioita ei näkynyt missään. Oli vain verta. Molemmilla puolilla ovea. Arthur painoi selkänsä seinää vasten, lähestyen varovaisesti ovia. Hän odotti jonkun hyökkäävän samantien ovesta hänen kimppuunsa, mutta prinssi sai kuin saikin käännettyä päänsä valtaistuin salin puoleen ja vilkaistua saliin.

Oli vaikea kuvitella kyseessä olevan se sama sali, jossa hänet oli kruunattu prinssiksi vain pari vuotta sitten. Osa verhoista oli revitty alas, valtaistuin oli kumossa ja lattialla oli enemmän verta kuin heidän aikaisemmin näkemissä huoneissa. Hylättyjä miekkoja lojui runsaasti. Arthur saattoi vain kuvitella, miten ritarit olivat yrittäneet saada mahdollisimman monta siviiliä vahvojen ovien sisälle turvaan ja suojata kuningasta, mutta lopulta hirviöt olivat jotain kautta päässyt sisälle. Kenties yksi turvaan päässeistä oli saanut tartunnan ja muututtuaan hirviöksi kävi kaikkien siviilien ja ritarien kimppuun.

Arthur oli niin tottunut näkemään tässä huoneessa kuninkaan, isänsä, ettei hän aluksi edes pannut merkille valtaistuimen luona seisovaa hahmoa. Vaikka tämä oli kääntynyt selin ovelle, Arthur ei voinut olla tunnistamatta tätä.

"Isä?"

Merlinin sydän löi tyhjää. Oliko Uther yhä salissa? Hän otti pari epäröivää askelta Arthurin viereen nähdäkseen myös huoneeseen. Toden totta, huoneessa oleva mies hätkähti hieman äänen kuullessaan. Muuten tämä ei kuitenkaan reagoinut.

"Arthur, minusta tuntuu..."

Samassa Uther kääntyi ympäri lähtien käsittämättömällä nopeudella juoksemaan heitä kohti. Miehen kurkusta kuului käheä huuto, joka tuntui kaiken hiljaisuuden jälkeen repivän tärykalvoja. Arthur jähmettyi nähdessään isänsä kalpeat, veriset kasvot, joista joku oli purrut poskesta kokonaisen palan. Oliko tämä kuningas, mies jota hän oli koko ikänsä kunnioittanut ja palvellut?

Merlin kiskoi Arthurin pois oven luota ja yhdessä kultaisten silmien välähdyksessä valtavat ovet paiskautuivat kiinni aivan Utherin nenän edessä. Merlin kuuli miehen painon paiskautuvan täydessä vauhdissa päin jykevää ovea, mutta puinen ovi ei hievahtanutkaan. Mies huusi, potki, hakkasi ja raapi ovea, mutta Merlinin taika piti sen visusti lukossa.

Velho kääntyi hitaasti yhä ovea liidun valkoisena tuijottavaan prinssiin. Mitä hän voisi sanoa? Arthur oli juuri menettänty isänsä, ainoan perheensä, tälle oudolle taudille. Eikä parannuskeinoa välttämättä ollut olemassakaan. He saattoivat vain toivoa, että Gaius löytäisi sellaisen.

Gaiuksesta puheen ollen.

"Arthur.. Meidän täytyy löytää Gaius. Jos hän on sairastunut, en tiedä, löydämmekö koskaan parannuskeinoa tälle taudille", Merlin sanoi, yrittäen rauhallisesti vetää ystäväänsä kohti hovilääkärin vastaanottoa. Arthur ei oikeastaan edes tajunnut lähteneensä kävelemään Merlinin taluttamana kohti tuttuakin tutumpaa vastaanottoa.


End file.
